


Moments

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, confession of feelings, kinda fluffy kinda angsty, no infinity war spoilers, since it take so place before that mess, takes place sometime between guardians 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: It started as a series of moments.Moments, and nothing more. Listening to Earth music through his headphones on Knowhere. Being pulled in for a surprise victory dance after defeating Ronan. A gentle touch on the shoulder, a brush of his hand on her thigh. The small, insignificant moments quickly grew into the moments she longed for the most.Starmora fic with a little angst and a little fluff, maybe and AU or something, takes place sometime between the first and second movies.*NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AT ALL*





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual published Marvel fic so!! Let me know how you all like it

It started as a series of moments.

Moments, and nothing more. Listening to Earth music through his headphones on Knowhere. Being pulled in for a surprise victory dance after defeating Ronan. A gentle touch on the shoulder, a brush of his hand on her thigh. The small, insignificant moments quickly grew into the moments she longed for the most. Like when he would purposefully edge closer to her while plotting and scheming battle strategies so that they were almost touching. Or when they would spar during training and his face was so close to hers that their breath mingled in the space between them. Sometimes, he was even so bold as to brush his knuckles against her hand or lace his fingers in hers if he especially felt like risking death that day. She always playfully shoved him away or threatened him with violence, but he never stopped fostering these moments. He would simply grin and make a glib remark before taking half a step away, causing her to almost reveal a telling smirk. Truth be told, she loved his smile. She loved his gentle touches and music and dancing and moments. She loved stealing these moments. She loved having all of the affections of the most notorious womanizer in the galaxy. She only wished she could be able to return the moments one day.

One particular quiet day, Gamora found herself wandering into the training area on the ship, listless after hours of sitting in a plush chair, forced to play some kind of complicated role playing game with a bickering Rocket and Groot. She'd quickly lost interest the moment that the raccoon and tree creature began arguing over which dice to roll first; the twenty sided die or the ten. She pulled back the curtain separating the area from the rest of the ship and glanced to the side of the makeshift room where they stored their rickety weapons rack and strode over to grab a long, slightly curved blade. The hilt felt perfect in her hand, almost as if it had been made for her. She spun around behind her to the location of several high tech training dummies, courtesy of Rocket, tricked out so that they could move to block attacks and regenerate parts from any damage incurred after being “killed” by the trainees. She gave a wicked smirk and slammed her blade into the head of one dummy, causing the rest of them to slam into defense mode. Spinning on her heel in a half second, Gamora cut into the torso of the dummy behind her. The slice wasn't enough to shut it down, so she slashed again to plunge her blade into its chest, pushing through the defensive position of its arms. Another came up and hit her in the back, causing her to whirl around and hit a different dummy in the head. She plunged the sword into the first, and turned her attention immediately back to the second. Finally, she had found her rhythm and became a whirling dervish of slicing, stabbing, and ending every dummy that got in her way. She felt alive and at peace in this environment of adrenaline and death as she stabbed the last dummy standing, taking a short, deep sigh of relief. She removed the blade and the dummies dissipated, already repairing themselves for the next trainee. Gamora got up and turned to put her blade back on the weapons rack, but was startled by the sound of clapping coming from the direction of the curtain. Her head shot up, and she groaned.

“Quill? What are you doing here?” she yelled, shoving the blade angrily back on the rack.

Peter stopped clapping and grinned. “What, I can't be on the same part of my ship as you?” he asked, making his way over to her.

Gamora groaned again. “No, you're fine, I just thought I had some alone time for once,” she mumbled, then turned to leave before Peter grabbed her wrist. The green girl spun around with murder in her eyes.

Quill’s jaw dropped when he saw the seriousness in her face, and was quick to explain himself. “Whoa, wait! We should spar at least once before you leave. While you're in the training mood,” he said, practically pleading.

Gamora tilted her head, not exactly sure why he seemed so desperate to get her to stay. “Why would- okay, fine. If I win, you can't creep on me while I'm training anymore,” she said.

“Deal,” the blonde said, flashing another grin, causing Gamora to become slightly annoyed and her face to flush. If only it wasn't for that damn grin, she might not be in this situation right now.

“Okay! I'll start on that corner of the mat, you start on the opposite?” Quill offered with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, pointing to the far corner. Gamora simply nodded in return and moved at the same time as him to assume her position. They reached their corners and Peter took off his jacket, revealing his conveniently tight shirt, contoured perfectly to each and every one of his muscles. Christ, Gamora was going to have trouble not being completely distracted during this battle.

“On the count of three, and winner will be pronounced when they pin the other down for ten seconds?” Peter clarified, eager to begin wrestling as he crouched down and flexed. Gamora only gave another nod.

“Okay, well, one…two…three!” he exclaimed, and with that, the two rushed at each other across the mat, beginning their battle for dominance. The Starlord began by attempting to grab the lithe green alien in a headlock, an attempt which she easily dodged. She countered by wrapping on leg around his and yanking, causing him to stumble forward into her grasp. Gamora followed by throwing him onto the ground and tried to quickly pin him there, but he regained his balance and grabbed each of her wrists and held them to her sides. The girl smirked as she vaulted her legs up and wrapped them around his torso.

“Wow, that's quite forward of you,” Peter said, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face. Gamora’s face flushed so much that she worried her blush might actually be showing for once as she gave a swift kick to back of each of Peter’s knees, causing him to buckle and let go of her hands as he fell once more. She then lunged for his wrists and pinned them down as she attempted to shift positions to more effectively keep him down for the required ten seconds when he launched up from beneath her and before she knew what happened, Quill was the one on top of her.

“You've been learning some new tricks, I see,” Gamora remarked as Peter held her in a headlock, trying to squirm out from beneath him.

He gave his damn grin again in return, this time with a little more pride. “Yeah, I've been studying with Drax. I haven't beaten him yet, but I've learned a lot,” he explained happily, with the energy of a small child. While he was distracted, Gamora slammed all her body weight upward so Peter was momentarily shaken, giving her enough leeway to spin him over face down and use one arm to pin him down, the other to pin his hands behind his back.

“You are getting better. Just not good yet,” she said smugly.

“Is it a problem that I'm really turned on right now?” Peter asked, voice muffled from the mat.

Gamora’s jaw dropped in shock. She flipped him over quickly and leaned over, baring her teeth. “What did you just say, Quill?” she asked, an extremely hostile tone in her voice.

Peter’s face immediately turned bright red, and he became extremely apologetic. “Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!” he yelled out quickly, bringing his shaking hands up to shield his face.

Gamora slumped back and sat up, still on top of Peter. “It's fine. I know how you Earth men are,” she said, irritated and defeated.

The pair remained in the same position for several moments until Quill broke the silence. “Um, are you gonna get off of me?” he asked in a small, meek voice.

His sparring partner gasped and scrambled to move away. “Oh! Yeah I'm…sorry. I'm having a bit of an off day,” she said, deflated.

Peter sat up slowly and began rubbing his neck. “Are you now? Anything I can do to help?” he asked earnestly.

Gamora sighed. “No. I don't think so. I don't even know what is wrong about today,” she said, lowering herself back to the mat and sitting a few feet away from her teammate, stretching out one leg and tucking the other underneath her.

“Sorry again for letting my internal monologue become external, if that's what you’re upset about,” he replied, reaching out to rub her knee comfortingly.

She tensed at first, then relaxed with his touch, letting him continue to rub her leg. “I already said it's fine. It's typical of you. And I guess I appreciate honesty,” Gamora said, adding the last statement with an afterthought.

Peter’s eyebrow quirked up. “Honesty, huh?” he remarked, almost to himself as he moved his hand from her leg so he could shift to sit closer to the woman, “do you really want all of my honest thoughts and opinions? You know, do distract you from your bad day,” he said, a slight mischievous tone to his voice.

Gamora had no idea what she had gotten herself into, or how she'd gotten here from what started as a simple sparring session. “Sure, why not? I'll even offer my own, if you'd like,” she said, instantly regretting every word.

“Uh, sure. Why not?” Peter returned, blinking in bewilderment. He then moved so he was leaning his back against a wall and motioned for Gamora to join him. Neither of them seemed to understand how they even got to this point as she obliged and slide right against him so their sides were completely touching. The green assassin briefly pondered what the probability of a universe where this exact moment happened was.

“Okay well…you want honesty, I'll try to be honest but not awkward, you know? Well, anyway-” he said, tugging at the collar of his sweat soaked shirt, visibly uncomfortable, “I think you're one of the most remarkable women I've ever met. You're smart and cunning and can fight and strategize better than anyone I've ever met. We fight a lot, but it's usually because I know you're right and don't want to admit it, because I hate your smug smile. I mean- I don't hate it. I love it. But it makes me…feel things,” he said, scratching the back of his head and glancing up at Gamora, who remained expressionless.

“Go on,” she prompted, the slightest bit of a smile beginning to play across her face.

Peter recognized the amusement and affection in her expression and couldn't help but grin once more. “I love fighting with you. I love arguing. It feels like the closest I'll ever get to anything with you because…because I'm so used to getting any woman I want. I've tried every single one of my tricks on you, you know? I've ‘accidentally’ forgotten to take a shirt with me to the shower, I've tried every pick up line, I've given you every look in the book, I've played you music, I've danced with you but…you're still not interested. And that's fine. But sometimes, we have a moment and I'm just- a starry eyed kid again. I'm just in awe of you and I can't get rid of that feeling,” he finished, looking up and meeting Gamora’s gaze. Her eyes shone as she remained in a state of shock, only able to gaze back at him.

After several moments of gazing, Peter grumbled “your turn”.

Gamora laughed lightly, slightly uncomfortably. “Well…wow. I had no idea you felt that way. And- I think…I think I feel the same way. When you called them moments, it clicked. I've been living for those moments. But…” she started, stammering, then sniffled and moved to wipe away a tear.

Peter took in a sharp breath. “No no no, don't cry, don't worry, it's fine,” he said quickly, moving to comfort her by putting one hand on her shoulder and using his other to wipe tears from one side of her face.

Gamora giggled, tears still streaming down her face. “Why am I like this, I'm never like this! I haven't cried in years!” she exclaimed, frustrated.

“I don't think I've ever heard you giggle like that,” Peter offered, smiling as Gamora brought one of her hands up and placed it on the hand Quill had on her face.

“I never let myself feel anything it's just…a weakness. And I can't afford to have any weaknesses. I can't let you become one,” she said desperately.

Peter’s smile gained a sad quality. “Well, it sounds like I already am one. Not to speak for you or anything but-” he started before he was cut off by Gamora placing a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“Don't. Just listen. I may think I have certain feelings for you, but I can't act on them, okay? I'm not wired for emotion,” she said sadly, a lone tear working its way down her cheek.

Peter lightheartedly swatted away her hand. “Okay, now you listen. You are wired for emotion, because you're crying right now,” he started, as Gamora let out a hiccup, “and because if you even think you have feelings for me, that's emotion, okay? I know you have a rough past, rougher than most. But that purple bastard can't control you anymore. He doesn't have any power over you,” he said as Gamora kept taking deep breaths and stopped her tears entirely. Her usual poise and composure returned, and not a trace of her emotional outburst was left.

“Thank you for talking with me, Peter. But I still have a lot of issues to sort out. I can't tangle you up in them right now, okay?” she reiterated, clasping Peter’s hands in her own.

He gave a resigned sigh. “Alright. I can respect that. And…” he paused, “we should probably go check and make sure no one has died in the thirty minutes we were in here,” he said, unable to hide how upset he was, but still smiling and chuckling.

Gamora sweetly smiled in return and moved to get up, but Peter stopped her. “Wait, just a second,” he said. As she leaned in quizzically, he gently caressed the side of her face and planted a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. It was over as soon as it had begun, but both people remained frozen, motionless as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Gamora opened her mouth to say something, but Peter interrupted.

“Oh my god please don't be mad, please don't be mad I didn't mean to do that I-” he sputtered, but was cut off by Gamora throwing her arms around his sweaty neck and diving in for another kiss. It was Peter’s turn to be shocked and stunned still, but he quickly reciprocated with the same passion she was giving him.

When that kiss broke off, Gamora left her arms draped around Peter and grinned. He had never seen her grinning and shining quite like she was at that moment.

“Wow,” was all Peter could manage to say.

Gamora laughed. “Yeah. Wow. Wow!” she said gleefully.

“What happened to not getting me tangled up in your problems?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“I…I can't get you tangled up in them. No matter how amazing that made me feel, I still have duties to myself and promises to keep,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Okay. So no defined thing. But…what if we keep stealing these moments? It's something. And I could use something instead of nothing,” Peter offered desperately.

Gamora sighed. “We’ll figure it out, okay? But I don't think this will end up being a one time thing,” she said in spite of herself, and felt her face flushing.

“Good to know we’re on the same page,” Peter replied, leaning in for one last kiss that each person smiled into, making the kiss contain all the joy and hope and love and anguish the pair had felt since they first met.

Naturally, this was the time Rocket chose to walk into the training room.

“What the flip is going on over here?! This is a training room, not a bedroom, have some decency!” the raccoon exclaimed while pulling out his toolbox to add upgrades to the training dummies and shaking his head, clicking his tongue.

Both Gamora and Peter remained motionless at first.

“Wait…Rocket? I… “

“We were just…”

“It's not what you think, I promise!”

“Isn't it though?”

“No, we've just gotta say that, Gamora, okay?”

The pair stammered back and forth, scrambling for a suitable explanation for their compromising position.

“I don't care what you rabbits do, just don't do it in my training room, got it?” Rocket said, annoyed.

Peter sprung up and held out a hand to help Gamora get up, running a hand through her tousled hair as they quickly skirted out of the training area to avoid any further questioning. Once they reached the outside of the curtain, Drax, who was seated at a table opposite to Groot, began booming with laughter.

“Ha! I won! I won the bet! I knew you two were hooking up behind our backs! Rocket and Groot owe me a hundred credits now! In your face, tree man! Ha!” he exclaimed as an embarrassed Gamora and Star Lord slid past them and ran for the control deck.

“I don't think I've ever seen you truly embarrassed before,” Peter said softly as the two rounded the corner.

“Yeah? Well, you better savor it, because it doesn't happen often,” Gamora retorted.

And so, from that moment on, they continued to steal moments whenever and however they could. Not just moments like before, with accidental contact and breathing down each other’s neck, but real moments. Moments like Peter’s arm draped casually around Gamora’s shoulders and her leaning her head on his arm while they planned their next mission. Or sneaking away during transit or down times to kiss more than they ever thought was possible in a lifetime. Or share a private dinner at one of the galaxy’s finest establishments on a rare night off. There was almost nothing normal about the way Gamora and Peter Quill orbited about each other. But they didn't much care, as long as they still had their moments to share.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment with any thoughts, opinions, or criticism!! Any distraction from the pain of Inifinity War would be greatly appreciated thanks


End file.
